H20 Mako water part 1
by kyubi2020
Summary: Set after season 3. This story begins one month after Graduation, with Cleo, Rikki and Bella remaining in a happy relationship with their boyfriends Lewis, Zane and Will. But with the arrival of another mermaid, Will this bring an end to their happy relationship. [This fanfiction takes place After season 3 of H2O and during season 1 of Mako.] Contains EXPLICIT MATERIAL.
1. Character profiles

**Main:**

**Rikki Chadwick**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years has the powers of Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis, age 19-20.

**Cleo Sertori**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years, has the powers of Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis, in a relationship with Lewis, age 18-19

**Isabella "Bella" Hartley**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 10 years, has the powers of Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis, in a relationship with Will, age 18-19.

**Shadow**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

She is a lesbian who became a mermaid after she fall though a portal and landed in the moon pool during a full moon, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis , Hydro-Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis , Invisibility, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, High-Speed Regeneration and Volume Reduction. She is able to use multiple powers at once, in a relationship with Emma age 15.

**Emma Gilbert**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years, and has since return back to the golden coast in order reunited with her friends, has the power of Cryokinesis and Hydro-Cryokinesis, in a relationship with Shadow, age 17-18.

**Secondary:**

Will Benjamin: Human, in a relationship with Bella Hartley, 18-19

Zane Bennett: Human, in a relationship with Rikki Chadwick, age 18-19

Lewis McCartney: Human, in a relationship with Cleo Sertori, age 18-19

**Charlotte Watsford: **

Species:

Human

Mermaid (formerly)

She is a former mermaid who lose her powers after a final confrontation with the girls, her former power were Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Cryokinesis and Electrokinesis, age 18-19.

More coming soon

**Recurring characters: **

**Mako: Island of secrets:**

**Lyla**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Nixie**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Sirena**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Zac: **

Species:

Human (formally)

Merman

He became a Merman after having camped on Mako Island, and falling into the moon pool, has the powers of Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Invisibility, Volume Reduction, age 15-16

**Cam:**

Species:

Human

He is friends with Zac, and is in on his merman secret. He goes to the same school as Zac does and also works as a lifeguard.

**Evie McLaren**:

Species:

Human

She is Zac's girlfriend. She goes to the same school as Zac and Cam, but feels that Zac is hiding something from her.

**Rita Santos**:

Species:

Mermaid

She is the principal of Suncoast High and is also the pretend auntie of Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

More coming soon

**Carly:**

Species:

Human

She works at the Ocean café and seems to be friends with Evie McLaren.

**David:**

Species:

Human

He works at his dad's café. His family owns the Ocean Café and are well liked in the local community.

**Rob Blakely:**

Species:

Human

He is Zac Blakely's father, and a doctor by profession.

**Mrs Blakely:**

Species:

Human

She is Zac Blakely's mother and the wife of Rob Blakely.

**Antagonists:**

Dr Denman:

Species:

Human

She is a Marine Biologist who came back after picking signs of something similar to a mermaid.

Dom: (Deceased)

Species:

Human

He is Dr. Denman's assistant, who was killed by Shadow during the mission to rescue Emma.

Sophie Benjamin:

Species:

Human

She an ally of Dr. Denman who seeks to end her bothers relationship with Bella.

More coming soon

**Other:**

Nate's band

Bella - lead vocals

Nate - keyboards

Lewis McCartney - drums

Unnamed lead guitarist

Unnamed bassist

More coming soon


	2. The trident cave

*Chapter 1*: The trident cave.

It started out as any other day expect that Cleo, Rikki and Bella were on webcam chat with Emma. They were unaware that a 15 year old girl called Shadow who was quite physically developed as her black corset pushes her humongous breasts higher into her top and exposes a very deep cleavage. She also wears a very short black miniskirt which reveals her long leg cladded only by black low-heeled converses, and also wears a Mako crystal around her neck had ventured onto Mako Island.

Shadow walked further in, has she was following her pulsing crystal which responded to the change in the magnetic force around Mako. After a short while Shadow's pulsing crystal lead him to the secret entrance of the trident cave, just as the full moon came above the moon pool.

"What's happing now?" Shadow asked herself, as the moonlight opened up the secret entrance to the trident cave.

She then headed into the trident cave and followed the pathway which led to a larger room, which had a circular carving with a trident head in the middle. On seeing this, Shadow approached the circular carving, before touching the trident head with her right hand.

Within moment she quickly found herself sinking into the ground, but in the end she fell though the floor and into the active moon pool. On falling into the moon pool, she received an orange-scaled tail with a matching top.

The next morning…

Shadow walked into the "Rikki's café" and tried to look everywhere else but instead Rikki called her into her and Zane's office. On entering the office and after Rikki sat down on her office chair, she invite Shadow to come close to her desk though at the same time the crystal response to her presence.

"I was wondering if you would mind working for us." Rikki said has she looked at Shadow's very deep cleavage.

"So mermaid, do you want to me join because of my looks and developed figure." Said Shadow.

"Wait! I am not a mermaid." Said Rikki.

"There is no need to lie Rikki, Has after all I got my very own mer Detector." Said Shadow.

Minutes passed by but neither Rikki or Shadow had exited the office. This made Zane leave the counter so that he could proceed towards his office. Suddenly the office door opened with Shadow exiting from the office after having forced Rikki to strip naked and spread her legs out wide on the couch.

"I wouldn't go in there Zane." Said Shadow.

"You better not have done anything to my girlfriend!" Zane yelled.

Then Zane entered the office to which he was stunned to see that Rikki had been humiliate by her.

"What has she done to you Rikki?" Zane asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Zane." Rikki answered in a humiliating tone.

Meanwhile…

Cleo and Bella swam into the underwater entrance to the moon pool, and surfaced in its centre were on surfacing they saw that it had been rebuilt, with it also looking more different to what was two months ago.

"It seems that we got our sanctuary back." Said Bella.

"Maybe Bella but I think it best if we check on outside of the volcano." Said Cleo.

With that Cleo and Bella dived back down and swam out of the underwater entrance to the moon pool, but only to as far as the shores of Mako Island. They then ventured onto Mako Island, in turn charging back into Humans.

"Which way do we go now Bella?" Cleo asked has she looked confused.

They carried on walking further into Mako Island in a hope to find the direction to the volcano. Despite many more minutes of searching both Cleo and Bella turned to one another, after they unable to figure out is way to go next.

"Do you think we should get Rikki and come back here tonight?" Cleo asked Bella.

"For now that would be our only option." Bella answered.

Shadow's house- 13:00pm

An angered Zane confronted Shadow outside of her house. He gladded her from behind and demand to know why she humiliate Rikki. Despite Shadow not replying to Zane, she quickly elbowed him in the stomach forcing him to let go. She then turn around and followed up by using Aerokinesis with her right hand to levitate Zane within the air.

"How dare you glad hold of my breasts!" Shadow yelled at Zane.

"…just put me down shadow has I know you wouldn't do anything foolish." Zane said in a worrying tone.

"You men are all the same. Now unless you want my juices to be inside of Rikki then you swear that you never try and glad me again." Said Shadow.

Zane nodded to which Shadow stop using Aerokinesis but Zane still landed on his ass.

That night…

Cleo and Bella gathered outside of Rikki's café. Not long after Rikki showed up, Shadow then show up at the café but almost instantly her crystal responded to the girl's presence. The girls expect for Rikki were surprise to see Shadow's crystal responding to them.

"What is this about then mermaids?" Shadow asked.

"This is about Mako Island." Cleo and Bella answered.

"I thought Mako Island was destroyed even though we stop the comet from colliding with earth." Said Rikki.

"Then it best if you girls followed me, has there is something that you must see." Said Shadow.

The four girls then dived into the Marina and swam towards Mako Island at super speed, after charging into mermaids. After passing many sea creatures and reefs including the sunken Lorelei, the girl soon arrived at the shores of Mako Island.

Moments after the girls stepped onto Mako Island, they changed back into humans.

"Will you lead the way then Shadow?" Rikki asked Shadow. .

"From this point I will take change and you girls will follow." Shadow answered.

Shadow followed by Cleo, Rikki and Bella Shadow ventured further into Mako Island. Unlike the last time both Cleo and Bella were glad to see that they finely heading in the direction of the volcano.

After only a short while they came across the spot near the volcano were secret entrance to trident cave was located. .

"Are you sure this us the spot?" Cleo and Bella asked. "Because we couldn't found anything when we searched this area."

"This is the connected place, but I only saw it open when the full moon had risen to above moon pool." Said Shadow.

"Then coming here is was a waste of time. Has the next full moon is still days away." Said Rikki.

Shadow refused to leave, and instead initiate a test with her crystal by holding it up to the secret entrance. Much to their surprise Shadow's crystal suddenly became active has moonlight within the crystal caused the secret entrance to open.

"I will keep it open for as long as possible, because even has it seems that my crystal is able to open up secret entrance. Am not sure if it able to re-open it from the inside." Said Shadow.

The girls quickly rushed into the secret entrance, and started to follow the pathway into the large room, were they saw a circular carving with a trident head in the middle.

"We best go, as apart from that circular carving there seems to be nothing else." Said Rikki.

"Hold on a second!"

While Cleo and Rikki stood at entrance of the large room, Bella approached the circular carving and touched the trident head. Bella then followed Cleo and Rikki from the room, after seeing that nothing had happen upon touching it.

Within seconds Cleo, Rikki and Bella had followed the pathway to out of the secret entrance, which suddenly closed after Shadow let go of her crystal.

"So, what did you girls see?" Shadow asked them.

"Nothing much apart from a circular carving. The girls answered. "But when I touched it nothing happen."

"Well from that. It would seem that it only because active on a full moon." Said Shadow.

"And is that how you became a mermaid." Said Bella.

The girls were interrupt due to them having noticing three unknown figures in the distance who was also looking at them.

The girls suddenly gave chase to the three unknown figures, but the chase quickly moved into the ocean has Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow dived into the ocean after the three unknown figures. It then turned into an underwater race has Cleo, Rikki and Bella were behind the other three mermaid which were swimming at super speed.

In the end the chase led them to the beach, and upon changing back into Humans all they could see was a café in the distance which only read "oceans café" in the distance.

"It seems we lose them." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Then let's check out that café. Because don't you think that the café would be best hiding place especial since we don't there identifies" Said Shadow.

Please review and comment.

To be continued…


	3. Track down the mystery figures

Chapter 2*: Track down the mystery figures

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow then proceed towards the Ocean café. Within minutes they entered the café just as Carly served Zac a tune salad sandwich with Lyla heading passed them and towards the store.

"You're eating a lot of fish these day, I hope you don't grow fins." Carly said as Zac chuckle.

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow were confused by Carly's comment to Zac, has they themselves at sat on the table in front of them.

"I don't get it. Has we were only seconds or minutes behind them but yet I can't find our mystery figures everywhere." Said Bella.

"It could be possible that they aren't here at all. Mainly because like me they may be able to turn themselves Invisible." Said Shadow.

Moments later on way back Carly mistakenly bumps into Lyla who was already on approached to Zac with a class of water in hand. The girls watched has the class of water spilt onto Lyla who in turn desperately rushed towards the cool room of the café bit this caused Zac to approach the girls.

"If that girl is a friend of yours then I suggest you keep her away from me." Zac told the girls.

"Don't know what you are talking about Merman." Shadow said, has she noticed her crystal responding to his presence.

"Hm…Am sorry but you must have got mixed up with someone else." Said Zac.

Rikki then stepped in for Shadow. "There is no point in laying has her mer detector is never wrong."

Meanwhile…

Lyla had made it into the cool room, but upon doing so she found herself transformed into a mermaid

"Great." Said Lyla.

An hour later…

Unaware to the events had at the café, both Nixie and Sirena were still tailing Evie who suddenly walked into a shoe shop. She was swiftly followed by Nixie and Sirena, who were at watching her from leaping around the entrance.

"We have to be careful Nixie or otherwise she may spot us." Said Sirena.

They then stopped watching and proceed into the shop. Evie having already heard a familiar voice had turned to them.

"Why are you girls following me?" Evie asked.

"No reason." Nixie answered.

At the same time…

Lyla was trying to dry her tail with Hydro-Thermokinesis using her right hand.

"What now." Lyla thought to herself, upon hearing the cool room fan coming on.

This did however interrupt her efforts to get rid of her tail, due to fact that she had stop using Hydro-Thermokinesis on her tail and instead use Hydro-Cryokinesis to freeze the cool room fan.

While Shadow, Cleo, Rikki and Bella followed Zac to his Garage but who themselves had to dive into the water to stop Zac from spotting them. Has they changed into mermaids, Zac turned back around and head into his house.

"Dam it. Why did we follow him Shadow? Has we were near spotted by him." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Because a Merman is an enemy to us mermaids, and because of this he might have information on our mystery figures since they are also mermaids." Said Shadow.

"Then what's are next move. Because it seems that he still inside of his garage." Said Rikki.

"For now we wait for him to leave." Rikki blushed has Shadow kissed her on lips.

They didn't have to wait long has Zac left his room and headed off with Cam who had just turned up at his room. Shadow and Rikki along with Cleo and Bella then climb out from the mooring near Zac's room, in turned chairing back into humans.

"Rikki I hope you're not thinking of betraying Zane." Said Cleo and Bella.

"Regardless! We have to hurry as he could back at any moment." Said Shadow.

The four girls approached and entered Zac's room. On entering the room and apart from a laptop on the table, all they saw was stuff which you would find in a bedroom. Regardless of that the girls did begin searching the room from top to bottom in a hope that they would find a secret hiding place or something.

Not long after searching the room Rikki came across a book which was most covered up by the laptop.

"Over here Shadow, has I think I found what looks like a school book." Said Rikki.

Shadow along with Cleo and Bella gathered beside Rikki and had also saw the book lying underneath the laptop. The book itself was out in pain view due to Shadow having lifted the laptop from it to which they saw that it read "Suncoast High"

"Could that be the place where our mystery figures are hiding?" Cleo and Bella asked.

"I don't know but by daybreak that will be our stop." Shadow answered Cleo's and Bella's question.

Suddenly they saw the handle on Zac's door being pull down. While Shadow quickly place his right hand into fist motion and used Invisibility to turn himself invisible, Cleo, Rikki and Bella had ducked under Zac's bed.

"Zac it seems that someone or something has been in your room." Said Cam.

"Let's forget the laptop..." Zac was unable to finish has both he and cam went sent flying backwards by Shadow who had used Aerokinesis on them with his left hand.

Shadow immediately de cloaked just as Cleo, Rikki and Bella quickly got up from under Zac's bed. The four girl then rushed out of Zac's room and quickly dived back into the ocean, Just Moments before Zac and Cam got up with Cam facing Zac.

"Zac, you didn't leave any fans did you?" A confused Cam asked.

Ocean's café- 15:00am

Nixie and Sirena arrived at café looking for Lyla. Luckily for them however Carly had approached and said "Were sorry but due to the cool room being out of service we are unable to serve anything flesh."

This promptly caused them to head towards the cool room. On reaching and opening the cool room door both Nixie and Sirena called out to Lyla who in response de cloaked in front of them.

That night…

Rikki reached down into the sticky wetness of her pants. As she found her own rhythm, with the arrival of a naked Shadow arousing her even more. Her panties were ripped off by Shadow who place her clit against Rikki's clit, before they moved backwards and forwards with Rikki moaning with pleasure. Seconds later Rikki was forced into drinking Shadow's juices, has she herself was already sitting on Rikki's face.

After a minute Shadow got up and exited Rikki's hotel room. Rikki then started fingering her almost climax clit has she thought of Shadow still sitting on her face. She start to pump and felt the spasms originating from deep down inside of her, has within minutes she explode in a fountain of pleasure.

The next morning…

Many students were entering, exiting and had gathered in group around the Suncoast High campus. Zac, Evie and Cam were one of these groups who were talking near the fountain. She was also seen By Shadow, Cleo, Rikki and Bella who had just entered the campus.

"Do you think that girl is one of our mystery figures?" The girls asked.

"There is one way to find out." Shadow answered the girl's question.

"How that's." Said Cleo.

"It's simple. Cleo would you mind using Hydrokinesis on that fountain." Said Shadow.

Water suddenly splashed out from fountain due to fact that Cleo had used Hydrokinesis on it. Within seconds of the water splashing onto Zac, Evie and Cam, Zac himself quickly fled from area to which caused Evie to face Cam.

"Is there something you're not telling me has I swear that this has happen once before." Said Evie.

"Am sure there is nothing to worry about." Said Cam.

At the same time the girls were confused to see that instead of Evie fleeing from the area, it was Zac who fled from the area.

"Why is boy running instead of that Girl?" Bella asked Cleo, Rikki and Shadow.

They were soon interrupt by Shadow's glowing crystal which had responded to the presence of a mermaid. On this Shadow told the girls to flee from the area, and with that the four girls fled from the school just as Rita turned to the spot.

20 minutes later…

The girls had fled back to the beach near the Ocean's café and were preparing to swim back towards the Marina.

"Come on we best get out of here for now." Said Shadow.

"Were right behind you Shadow." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

The four girls then walked into Ocean, but stop short just at the edge of the shallow part of the ocean. They then dived into the ocean and swam towards the Marina at super speed, after they changed into mermaids.

To be continued…


	4. gaining allies

Chapter 3*: gaining allies

"There is forecast to be a heavy rain storm which could last for hours one end." Said the weather women.

This in turn caused Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow who were all hanging out at Rikki's café to become worried. Then Zane came rushing out of his office and told the girls that black clouds had already covered the skies.

"If that's the case then we will turn into mermaids before we even reach home." Said Rikki.

"Then what are going to do? Has we can't remain here all day." Said Cleo and Bella.

"Our only option is to immediately proceed to Mako Island, until this rainstorm ends." Said Shadow.

Moments later the girls quickly rushed out of the café and dived into the ocean from the Marina, before they swam towards Mako Island at super speed, after changing into mermaids.

Within seconds of them diving into the Marina. Heavy rain started to fall over the golden coast has the rainstorm descended. Luckily for the girls they had managed to surface in the centre of the moon pool, after swimming though the underwater entrance.

"How long do we have to remain here?" Cleo asked.

"It doesn't matter about that Cleo, has it been a few days since we failed to find the mystery figures." Said Bella.

"Regardless. For now all we can do is wait until." Said Shadow.

Suddenly Nixie surfaced at centre of the moon pool, after she had also escape from the rainstorm but saw that neither Lyla nor Sirena were with her.

"It seems we have one of our mystery figures." Said Rikki.

"Wait, am guessing that you girls are also hiding from the rainstorm." Said Nixie.

"Maybe Nixie. But it seems that you are all on lonesome. Said Shadow.

"….Can we at least chat." Said Nixie.

Half an hour later…

Lyla and Sirena were inside of the Cavern which contained several lavish furnishings, with Lyla herself prompting Sirena to use the moon ring which she had already placed down.

"Lyla I don't think we should do this." Said Sirena.

"Don't you want to stop Zac, so that Aquata and the pod can return?" Lyla asked.

Sirena and Lyla then raised their hand to the moon ring and wished for the rain to stop. Of course has the moon ring became active instead of stopping the rain, and much to dismay of Sirena it instead caused it to snow indoors, in turn charging them into mermaids.

"I knew we shouldn't have used it." Said Sirena.

A short while after the incident Nixie who led Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow into the underwater entrance of the pool, but quickly found that the pool was a frozen.

Nixie headed back down, before coming back up and using her tail to break the ice. She along with Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow then climb out of the pool, in turn charging back into Humans.

"Luring us into a trap would not be good for our friendship." Shadow told Nixie upon seeing her Crystal responding to her presence.

"I don't know but whatever the crystal is responding to must be coming from the Grotto." Said Nixie.

"Then let's go and check it out." Said Cleo and Bella.

The girls immediately proceed up the tunnel and towards the Grotto. Unfortunately upon entering the Grotto, they immediately changed into mermaids, with their tails blocking the entrance to the snowing Grotto.

"What's going on here?" Cleo and Bella asked.

"Going about this. It would seem that Lyla and Sirena had tried to use moon ring to stop the rain." Said Nikki.

"We have to try something!" Rikki yelled.

"Well if can create an opening for Shadow. Then she will be able to use her crystal to stop it snowing has it's similar to our moon rings." Said Nixie.

"I guess Nixie that this would be our only option." Said Shadow.

Meanwhile…

Zac was sat in his chair has the rain was still pouring from outside of his room. Cam then opened the door to Mrs Blakely who came from rain with an umbrella in hand.

"What's going on Zac, has you know that your father loves these camp trips." Mrs Blakely said after placed her umbrella down.

"But he's not has he really is sick." Said Zac.

At the same Time…

Lyla and Sirena were sitting on Rita's couch, with a snow rash which was made even worst when David took it upon himself to ring Rob Blakely.

"We are fine David." Said Sirena and Lyla.

Minutes passed as David was awaiting the arrival of Dr. Blakely. He then became relieved to hear a knock at the door, but was interrupt by the arrival of Nixie, Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Will you excuse me for a second girls?" David asked.

Most of the girls allowed him to pass expect for Shadow who was almost about to use Telekinesis on him, only to be stopped by Nixie who kiss quickly turn it into a Make out session.

"Were sorry for all the trouble was have caused." Said Sirena and Lyla.

"You best not do this again, because you have place yourself in a dangerous position." Said Nixie.

Shadow on the other hand was quite as friendly as she threaten the girls by saying "Even if it means I have to kill my own kind, I shall do whatever it takes to protect our secret including from any men who tries to discover it."

"Hold on a second. Won't Rita have potions which can cure whatever problem they have?" Cleo asked the group.

Soon however the girls heard David and Dr. Blakely heading towards the room. To this Nixie and Shadow placed their right hands into a fist motion and used Telekinesis to turn themselves invisible.

"So are my patients though here."

They entered the room, with Dr. Blakely confused by what he saw on both Lyla and Sirena. At the same time David noticed that Nixie and Shadow were no longer in the room. "It's strange COS I never saw Nixie and Shadow leaving the room.

"That's because they gone up the stairs." Cleo said on pointing at the stairs.

"Enough. Right now I need to do a check up on you girls." Said Blakely

Minutes later…

Nixie and Shadow DE cloaked upon the bookcase closing.

"Do we know what we are looking for hunni?" Shadow asked Nixie.

"Am afraid I don't hunni. But am sure that together we be able to find the potion." Said Nixie.

The search began on them entering the Grotto with Nixie searching near the shell on the left side, while Shadow was searching near the chest on the right side.

"Now let's see what can cure a snow rash." Said Nixie.

"I see so you are really southern mermaids." Said Shadow.

After a short while of looking at all of the potions. Nixie and Shadow finely agree on the dry seals potion. Back inside of living room Cleo, Rikki and Bella were watching on as Dr. got up and approached dived while saying "Now we're is that ambulance."

"Maybe they aren't coming." Said Cleo.

"No has am sure that they will be here soon." Said Blakely.

Moments passed with both Shadow and Nixie seeing from the stairs that David and Dr. Blakely were still waiting for the ambulance. Nixie the place the potion bottle into her left hand, before she and Shadow placed their right hands into a fist motion and once again used Invisibility to turn themselves invisible.

"Hey." Nixie said with Lyla and Sirena looking around for her, but Dr. Blakely turned back around to them on hearing Sirena calling for Nixie.

"Is there a problem." Said Blakely.

"No but we want don't want to move." Said Lyla and Sirena.

Dr. Blakely turned around in turn allowing Nixie to use the dry seal powder on both Lyla and Sirena, who moments later was cure of their snow lash.

Grotto- 16:30pm

Following the day's events Rita had met back up with Nixie, Lyla and Sirena who was also joined by Shadow, Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"I would like to thank you for helping my nieces today." Said Rita.

"…We will keep your secret, has we all know that they aren't your nieces but rather from the pods." Said Shadow.

"You girls are more than welcome to remain here has by other nieces and attend magic lessons." Said Rita.

Cleo, Rikki and Bella immediately responded to Rita's offer by saying "We must decline has we have to get back to our boyfriends."

"What about you Shadow." Said Nixie.

"Am sorry Nixie but I must also decline, however the next time we meet I hope that you will give me your body." Shadow said as she followed the girls down the hallway.

"Don't forget that this offer will always be open for you!" Rita yelled at the girls who were about to head down the tunnel."

The four girls then dived into the pool and swam out of the underwater entrance at super speed. After charging into mermaids.

To be continued


	5. Emma's return! An old foe appears

*Chapter 4*: Emma's return! An old foe appears.

Emma sped through the water as she approached the Golden coast. She was unaware however that she passed under Dr Denman's boat, and had been detect by the boat's sonar equipment which was being monitored by Dr Denman herself.

"Dom! Our research has I it's time we go and catch a mermaid." Said Denman.

Dr. Denman's assistant Dom rushed into the room and asked "If that the case. Why are we stopping our research all together?

"Because two years ago I failed to convince Cleo, Rikki and Emma to become my experiment, and if this thing is indeed a mermaid then I want to take this thing before the full moon rises." Said Denman.

Cleo, Rikki and Bella were hanging out with their boyfriends at Rikki's café. While Shadow surface at centre of the moon pool, after swimming though the underwater entrance to the moon pool.

"At least this sanctuary still belongs to us." Shadow thought to herself.

10 minutes later…

The girls department from their boyfriends and were almost about to head out of the café, until however Emma entered the café. After they greetings Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma headed towards the nearby table with their boyfriends still talking among themselves.

"I can see that you all are still in your happy relationships." Said Emma.

"But what about you and Ash? Has I thought that you was still traveling around world with your family?" Cleo asked Emma.

"Our relationship is finished!" Emma yelled.

"Why is that Emma?" Rikki asked.

"Because he choose to remain board with my family rather then start a new life me at my now family home." Emma answered.

Then Dom entered the café and approached the girls table with his phone already back within his pocket. The girls faced Dom after noticing that he had approached them. Rikki and Bella wanted to tell him to go, but was stopped from doing so by Emma after he mention to her that he found a boy called Elliot.

"What do you mean that you have found Elliot?" Emma asked Dom.

"We have to be quick has I saw him being taken away by Dr Denman." Dom answered Emma's question.

Emma Immediately rushed out from the café with Dom as Rikki explained to Bella all about Dr. Denman's attempt to use them has test subjects three years ago. Outside meanwhile Cleo was still following Dom who led her towards the road and within moments of reaching the road a black jeep pulled up with two white coated men bundling Emma into it.

Not long after Cleo, Rikki and Bella came rushing out of the café, and immediately became concede upon seeing that Cleo was no were in sight. There concedes were justify has Shadow who had already ventured off the beach had approached the girls and said "Not long ago I saw a boat docked with white coated men loading up the boat with Biologist equipment.

"She must have passed under Dr Denman boats." Said Cleo and Bella.

"Who is this Dr Denman? Shadow asked the girls.

"You see two years ago she had managed to trap us inside the moon pool of Mako Island after discovering that we were mermaids." Said Cleo and Rikki.

"Then we best hurry, has if she discovers that Emma is still a mermaid then if our allies Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were to come then they lives would also be in danger." Said Shadow.

"Let's follow that boat." Said Rikki.

The girls rushed towards, and dived into the water from the Marina. While the boat was heading in the direction southeast of Mako Island, but it was closely followed by the girls who were swimming at super speed, after they had already changed into mermaids.

Inside the Biologist research lab…

Emma didn't know where she was. She tried to take stock of her surroundings but her head was pounding and it was too dark for her to see anything around her. She tried to sit up but found that she was already floating in water. She remembered bring bungle into the back of the jeep, but couldn't think of how she ended up being Inside of the tube. Blinking rapidly she carefully extended her arms out around her, trying to gage where she was. At full arm length his hands ran into thick, cool glass. She turned in a circle and found that the glass circled all around her, as if he was in a large tube. A large clanging suddenly came from behind her. She was unaware that Dr Denman's assistant Dom had entered the room, while Dr Denman entered the glass room. She turned around and saw assistant Dom working with a few scientists, while Dr Denman herself was looking down from the glass room.

"There is no need to look so gloomy Emma, as your friends won't be coming to save you, but you can take confront in the fact that the boats solar equipment was responsible for friends not turning up. " Dr Denman stood there with the Smuggest of looks on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

"You won't get away with this!" Emma yelled looking up at Dr Denman.

"If you like Emma. I can always give you some time in order for this situation to sink in, before of course we wire you up and begin our tests." Dr Denman talked though the mike.

Within the hour the girls had arrived at an island just southeast of Mako Island, and upon venturing onto the island they changed back into humans but at the same time they also saw Dr Denman's boat mooring to a manmade wooden jetty.

"I was sure that we right behind them." Said Cleo.

"It doesn't matter either way! Has right now we need to come with a plan because am guessing that beyond them trees we will see that this is no original island." Said Shadow.

"Then what's our plan has we don't even know what is beyond them trees. Said Bella.

"My guess is a Biologist research lab. And if that's the case then I shall sneak in from the back. While you girls attack from the front." Said Shadow.

"But at least one of us should come with you." Said Cleo.

"There is no need, has remember I am the only one who can turn invisible." Said Shadow.

With that Cleo, Rikki and Bella head into the small forest and towards the entrance of the Biologist research lab, with Shadow heading the opposite way has she herself headed towards the back entrance of the Biologist research lab.

"It seems to be guarded by dozens of thugs armed with SMGS." Bella stated upon covering near the front entrance and who saw the few patrolling guards.

"Then we best make out move." Said Rikki.

The girls made their move with Cleo using her Aerokinesis with her right hand, Rikki using her Electrokinesis with her left hand and Bella using her Substanciakinesis with her right hand.

The thugs were moving into their position and pointing their SMGS at the girls, but due to the 300MPH winds caused by Cleo's Aerokinesis, lighting caused by Rikki's Electrokinesis and hardening of thugs caused by Bella using her Substanciakinesis, all of guards were beginning to flee from the area with their weapons also dropping to the ground.

"Now the rest is up to Shadow." Rikki told the girls.

Meanwhile Shadow had reached the ungraded back entrance to the Biologist research lab. She then used her power to unlock the back entrance with her right hand, before she then used Invisibility to turn herself invisible.

While inside of the Biologist research lab, and has Dr Denman looked on her assistant Dom aimed a gun into the water through the holes in mesh of the Tank. Seconds before firing Dom was quickly sent flying through the glass by Shadow who had already use Telekinesis with her left hand.

"Now I can only see one problem!" Shadow yelled at Dr Denman.

"Thanks for recusing me." Emma said has she saw Shadow using Telekinesis to lift up and move Dr Denman towards her.

Emma was still inside of her tank, but start to rub her breasts, upon seeing Shadow quickly undressing after she had placed and arc restraint to ground using her Hydro-Cryokinesis.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Dr Denman asked Shadow.

"Shh…As it time you taste my juices."

Emma suddenly bushed at sight of Shadow face sitting on body and effetely was forced into drinking Shadow's juices. Within minutes of this Cleo, Rikki and Bella entered the lab and saw that Emma was still inside of the large tub, and that Shadow was wiggling her cilt around Dr Denman's face.

"Shadow would mind if you help Rikki free Emma from the tank." Said Cleo and Bella.

Shadow simple nodded, as she stood up from the face of a humiliate Dr Denman. She and Rikki then proceed towards tanks, while Cleo and Bella were trying to remove the arc restrained. Moments later

"Keep that monster way from me." Dr Denman yelled, has she tried to escape from the arc restrain.

An hour later…

After having already free Emma from tank using Hydro-Thermokinesis, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Shadow all gathered back at the shores of the Island, with Emma facing a fully dressed Shadow who crystal was responding to her presence.

"Shadow, would you mind if slept at your house tonight? While I try to find a place to live, as I have decide to move back to the golden coast." Said Emma.

"Or… How about if you move in with me instead?" Shadow asked Emma.

To be continued


	6. The cracked crystal

Chapter 5*: The cracked crystal

Shadow's room was a pigsty as Shadow and Emma's littered the floor along with their Mako crystal and locket. Shadow and Emma themselves were laying full naked in a bed, has Emma and Shadow were still fingering each other's orgasmed clits with their right index fingers.

"Am sorry glad that were together." Said Emma.

"Has am I. But right now we must meet up with the others, has it time we show you the Grotto to were our allies lay." Said Shadow.

Rikki's café-11:00am

Cleo, Rikki and Bella were already waiting at the café, but within minutes Shadow and Emma turned up holding hands. Though initiate shocked to see them both holding hands, Cleo, Rikki and Bella quickly headed over to congrate them.

"Even though I never thought friends of mine could become lesbian lovers, I am happy for you both." Said Rikki.

"Regardless. It for us to go." Said Cleo.

"We are right behind you Shadow." Said Cleo and Bella.

The girls rushed towards and dived into the water from the Marina. They then swam at super speed in direction of the Grotto, after having changed into mermaids.

5 minutes later…

Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Shadow and Emma swam into the underwater entrance of the Grotto, before coming to surface at the centre of the pool. On surfacing the girls proceed towards the steps of the pool, and upon climbing out they changed back into Humans.

"So this the Grotto you were talking about." Emma said, has Shadow place her right arm around Emma's shoulders.

"You could say that this could become a second sanctuary for mermaids." Said Rikki.

Meanwhile…

Rita was heading down the stairs and towards the door, with Zac standing on the other side of the door. She opened the door to find Zac turning around to her.

"Zac." Said Rita.

"Hi Santos, I just wondered if your nieces were here?" Zac asked.

"Hm…I don't know."

Lyla then appeared at the stairs.

"Hello Zac." Lyla said has Nixie and Sirena arrived seconds later.

Within minutes the girls followed Zac up to the balcony. However Zac quickly found himself being levitated in the air by Shadow who was using Aerokinesis with her right hand, has she along with Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella had ventured onto the balcony.

"You won't hurt your friend's boy!" Shadow yelled at Zac.

"You got it all wrong Shadow, has Zac is also our friend." Said Lyla.

Shadow suddenly pull back his right hand, in turning freeing Zac from her Aerokinesis after Emma whispered to Shadow "If you are right about them wanting to remove his powers, then this may be their plan to return him back to his land dwelling."

"Am sorry that I didn't mention anything sooner, but they have agree to protect from tonight full moon. Though I worried that you girl will have no protection from the full moon." Said Zac.

"There is no need to worry about us, has we are now immune to the effects of the full moon." Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma said.

"And has for me boy! This crystal protects me from effects of the moon." Said Shadow.

That night…

The full moon began rise over Mako Island has Nixie, Lyla and Sirena arrived at Zac's garage. While Cleo, Rikki and Bella were hanging out inside of the Grotto with Rita who was preparing to give them a free magic lesson.

Shadow and Emma however were out on a romantic walk has they headed in the direction of the ocean's café, and who were holding hands with one another.

"Am glad that we are able to take moonlight walks." Said Emma.

"Me to Yuri lover, but when moon raises to above the moon pool then we must proceed to Mako Island and protected from that boy Zac." Said Shadow.

Meanwhile…

Inside the Grotto Rita placed a lemon in front of Cleo, Rikki and Bella. Though this initiate confused them, they were oblivious to the fact that the moon had almost risen to above the moon pool has the moonlight from the moon proceeded over the moon pool.

"Why have you given us these lemons?" Cleo, Rikki and Bella asked.

"Because I am going to teach you Volume Reduction."

The girls then realised to what Rita meant, after seeing her use Volume Reduction to shrink the lemon.

"Now girls let see you try." Said Rita.

5 minutes later…

Has the moon rose above the moon pool, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were finding it harder to keep Zac from looking at the moon despite the fact all of blinds were shuts.

"Remember that if you go out in this moon your powers will forever be lost." Said Lyla.

"Maybe your right. Has I would prefer to keep my powers." Said Zac.

Within seconds Zac noticed that the centre blind was only half shut. By the time the girls noticed that Zac was closing the half open blind, it was already too late has Zac had fallen under the influence of the moon.

"Zac, don't go." Said Sirena.

"Out of my way." Zac said, has he turn towards the door and opened it using his powers.

Zac then headed out of his garage, but was closely followed by Nixie, Lyla and Sirena. They however were quickly stopped in their tracks by Zac who had used his on the water to create a mid-size ball of water to which he had thrown at them, and in turn cause them to transform into mermaids.

"You get away with this Zac!" Nixie yelled.

They could only watch as Zac dived into the water from the jetty. He then swam towards Mako Island at super speed, after charging into a merman.

Zac passed many sea creatures, reefs and even Miss Chatham's sunken Lorelei but due to him being under the influence of the moon he was unaware that he was being watched by Shadow and Emma who were hiding just behind the Lorelei.

Seconds later Shadow and Emma were in pursuit of Zac who was still swimming at the super speed. In the end Zac had managed to venture onto Mako Island seconds before Shadow and Emma who changed back into humans.

"You have to go on ahead Shadow has I don't feel too great." Said Emma.

"Make sure that you are not far behind." Said Shadow.

Zac meanwhile was closing in on the opened secret entrance but the moon itself was beginning to move away from above the moon pool, in turn causing the moonlight to proceed backwards across the moon pool.

"Stop Zac!" Shadow yelled.

Instead of stopping Zac, it only caused Zac to turn and used his Telekinesis to send Shadow clashing into the tree. On impacting the tree a small crack appeared on Shadow's crystal, and the impact also cause Shadow to have an open wound on her head to which cause her to collapse to the ground.

"How could you!" Emma yelled has she came rushing into the scene.

Despite the fact that Shadow's High-Speed Regeneration kicked in and instantly healed the open wound, and even has the secret entrance to the trident cave closed, with Zac snapping out of the moon's influence due to the moon being covered by the clouds. Emma wasn't happy and in a fit rage used her Cryokinesis to create a snow storm around Zac.

"Am sorry Emma but I don't know what happen." Said Zac.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Emma angrily yelled.

The storm almost immediately subsided due to Shadow kissing Emma on the lips. Though Shadow had recovered the crack within the crystal remained. Unbeknown to them the crystal was automatic trying to protect itself as the moonlight stored within the crystal formed an invisible force field around it.

The next morning…

The girls including Nixie, Lyla and Sirena had all gathered inside of the Grotto awaiting the arrival of both Shadow and Emma. Within seconds Shadow and Emma arrived holding hands but almost immediately Rita along with Nixie, Lyla, Sirena, Cleo, Rikki and Bella noticed Shadow's cracked crystal.

"Though I have High-Speed Regeneration. If Zac ever touches me again then I will make sure that he lives to regret that day." Said Shadow.

"Rita will that crack in her crystal have any reverse affects? Cleo and Bella asked.

"My guess would me that the crystal would use part of moonlight stored within it to protect itself ie the holder. Though I am not sure if it still retains it's protect properties." Rita answered in an unsure voice.

To be continued


	7. Valentine's Day

Chapter 6*: Valentine's Day

Rikki and Zane were preparing the café for a special Valentine's Day event. Bella was with the band, including Lewis practicing songs for the night's crowd. Cleo was at home trying on different dresses with Emma, while Shadow met up with Nixie at edge of the moon pool having already changed back into humans.

"You wanted to meet me Nixie." Said Shadow.

In response Nixie took Rita's moon ring out of her pocket and presented to Shadow. "Please accept this gift and become my Valentine's."

"Then let's get it on." Shadow said has she took and placed the moon ring on her right index, before she then stripped down and tackled Nixie to the ground.

She then followed up by using Hydro-Cryokinesis to arc restraint Nixie to the ground. She herself was unable to speak has all she could taste was Shadow's juices, due to her having forced Nixie into oral after sitting on her face.

"Keep drinking has I shall forever be inside of you." Said Shadow.

An hour passed has Zane headed into the main office. The band had also finished practicing with Bella and Lewis meeting up with their lovers Will and Cleo who themselves had just arrived at the café.

"I hope that you guys are coming to tonight's Valentine's Day event." Said Rikki.

"Of course we will be here tonight Rikki." Said Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Will.

"Great, has tonight's event is only for couples." Said Rikki.

"Though like Emma said. I am still worried about the effects of Shadow's cracked crystal." Said Cleo.

"Remember what Rita said about the crystal protecting itself IE the user." Said Rikki and Bella.

Meanwhile…

Shadow met back up with Emma at ramp leading down to beach. On Shadow's arrival however Emma noticed that she was also now wearing a moon ring on her finger.

"Did you see Nixie today? Cos that moon ring looks exactly like Sirena's moon ring." Said Emma.

"…Anyway shall we make Mako Island our sex den." Said Shadow.

"I guess I am glad that you remained faithful to me."

They then proceed onto the beach and headed towards the ocean holding hands. Seconds later they dived into the ocean, and swam in the direction of Mako at super speed having already changed into mermaids.

They passed many coral reefs and sea creatures but upon approaching the coastline of Mako, they had come across a few fishing boat fishing within the area. On seeing this Shadow almost immediately swam towards the surface with Emma following close behind.

"These fisherman are fishing dangerous close to Mako." Emma looked and counted a total of 4 fishing boats.

"Then it time we show them what happens when they tried to invade our sanctuary."

Emma was frighten to see that her girlfriend had immediately create a violent storm. There was a lighting storm, mixed with 300 MPH winds which began to rock the fishing boats. Emma couldn't even speak has the lighting storm picked up with winds now reaching 500 MPH due to Shadow having raised her left hand.

"Let's go Emma…Cos these fisherman I now no more." Shadow watched as a mid-size tsunami swept away the boats which were all damaged by dozens of lighting strike.

"Did you really have to go that far?" Emma asked, with the storm subsiding due to Shadow having lowered both her hands.

Twenty minutes later….

Rikki and Zane had gathered at Cleo's house to join Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Will who were already sat in the living room. Straight away they could hear the news anchor commenting about the lighting storm near the coast of Mako to which fishing boats were sweep away by 500 MPH winds.

"Before you girls say anything, I reckon that this storm wasn't cause by nature." Said Zane.

"Are you suggesting that this storm was create by Shadow and Emma?" Cleo and Bella asked.

"Not at all. But we all know that Shadow has a dislike for men, and in theory if she uses both of her hands could create a storm stronger than what you girls could ever manage." Zane bluntly answered.

"For now at least we should give them the benefit of the doubt." Said Lewis.

That night…

Everyone had gathered at Rikki's café for the valentine day event. Bella's and Nate's band were almost ready to begin their performance. While Cleo, Rikki, Zane and Will were sat down near the front of the stage awaiting the arrival of Shadow and Emma. At the same time the waitress were stating to serve tables.

"I wonder why they are not here yet." Said Cleo.

"Am sure they will be here any minute." Said Will.

Minutes passed by with Shadow and Emma still nowhere to be seem. Surprisingly however both Shadow and Emma turned up at exact moment the Valentine's Day event got into full swing.

"Were over here!" Rikki yelled over the sound of the band playing Valentine day songs.

Shadow and Emma then joined the group near the stage.

"Say Rikki, Care for a dance." Zane offered his hand to Rikki.

"Most certainly darling." Rikki took up Zane's offer and proceed towards the dance floor.

The group looked on has many couples were also dancing to the music.

"Would you mind telling us how you came about having the moon ring?" The group asked moments after noticing the moon ring.

"…Let's dance Emma." Shadow ignored the question and instead offered her arm to Emma who instantly took up the offer.

"Am sorry but I can't resist a dance with my girlfriend." Said Emma.

As the night progressed almost every single couple were dancing on the dance floor has the band moved onto its last snog tiled No original girl. Cleo and Will had decided to also dance to the final song despite their lovers currently performing.

5 minutes later…

The night came to an end, with many couples already leaving café due to the band finishing their performance. Despite this the couples of Cleo and Lewis, Rikki and Zane, Bella and Will and Shadow and Emma decided to remain behind for one final drink.

"I can't believe Bella that you sang for several hours." Said Emma.

Will kissed Bella on the lips. "Wow Bella your performance tonight was amazing."

"At least we can have one final drink." Bella Said

By order of Zane the last of waitress served them each a drink.

"Let's toss to our prospering relationships." Said Zane.

"Cheers!" They yelled toasting their glass together.

A few hours later...

Apparently Shadow was the only one who didn't return home after the event. Mainly because he had a call from both Lyla and Sirena who requested a meeting with him at the moon pool of Mako Island. As sure she was now looking at both Lyla and Sirena who had just surfaced at the centre of the moon pool.

"Now why did you take me away from my night of passion?" Shadow asked.

"Because we know that Rita's moon ring is missing and the only person who could have taken it is Nixie. Not mention that moon ring currently on your finger." Lyla and Sirena answered.

"After that call I knew that this crystal had responded to your presence." Said Shadow.

Lyla and Sirena suddenly raised their hands at Shadow. "Were sorry but we came here for answers."

"…hm…How dare you go accusing your friends without any proof!" Shadow yelled raising both of her hands at them to which caused a storm to ascend on Mako.

"We didn't come here to fight. And despite how it looks we don't want how friendship to be ruined over this incident."

With that Lyla and Sirena dived back down into the moon pool, and swam out of underwater entrance at super speed.

To be continued


	8. Dr Denman's newest ally

Chapter 7*: Dr Denman's newest ally

Rikki took deep breath before heading up Cleo's staircase.

She opened Cleo's bedroom door only to find both Cleo and Emma arguing with one another.

"Can you just leave? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now!" Cleo was saying to Emma repeatedly while Emma was trying to put her case forwards.

"You don't get it Cleo!" Emma argued. "Shadow is not response for the disappearance of Lewis."

"Enough both of you!" Rikki yelled at them. "Can't you see that he could have gone out with our boyfriends?"

Meanwhile…

They were all unaware that Lewis had got aboard Dr Denman boat located at the far end of the Marina. On the boat itself Lewis immediately saw that Dr Denman had what seem to be another assistant, with the person itself being Will's sister Sophie.

"Am so glad that you came Lewis." Said Dr Denman.

"Don't think that I give over the girls." Lewis firmly stated.

Sophie then suddenly appear from the next room.

"Unless you want us to expose the girls then you will do favour for me." Said Sophie.

"I can see that you have managed to gain another ally." Said Lewis.

"That's right but we all know that soon or later the girls will passed over our water cameras." Said Dr Denman.

15 minutes later…

Worried about Lewis Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Shadow and Emma dived into the water from Cleo's Jetty, before swimming at super speed in the direction of the Marina, after having changed into mermaids. A short while later the girls surfaced near the far end of Maria were they almost immediately saw Lewis steeping off Dr Denman.

"It would seem that your boyfriend is clueing with our enemy." Said Shadow.

"I am sure that there is an explanation for this." Said Cleo.

Bella then noticed that Will's sister was also on board the boat. "Wait, what's Will sister doing here?"

"Going by this it seems that you both need to get an explanation from your boyfriends." Said Emma.

Will's house- 12:01pm

Bella marched into the Will's house without hesitation. She stopped short of slapping him on the face.

"What is your sister doing with our enemy Dr Denman? Bella angrily asked Will.

"I don't know. Has ever since that Mako island incident she vowed never to return to the golden coast again." Said Will.

"Then you best force her out, cos if Dr Denman makes a move against us then I can't guarantee her safety." Said Emma.

At the same time, Cleo had matched into her house, and demand answers from Lewis to why he was on board Dr Denman's boat.

"It's not what it seems Hunni." Said Lewis.

"Then how you would explain it darling." Cleo angrily stated.

"I admit that I should have told you about meeting which she requested with me. But apart from there is no nothing else that I am hiding." Said Lewis.

A few hours later…

Sophie headed into the café and grimed at Bella, before she then exited the café. That move however caused Bella to follow Sophie out of the café, but on Bella exiting the café she saw that Sophie kneed down near the road as if she was surrendering.

"Now tell me your plans!" Bella yelled at Sophie.

"Am sorry…And as sure all I want is to give something which especially to my heart." Sophie said at the same crossing her right hand fingers behind her back.

Within moments two black jeep pulled up with three black suited men exiting from the jeep, and with the help of Sophie bungled Bella into the back of first keep with her screaming going unnoticed.

Minutes after the two jeeps pulled away from the café at speed, Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Shadow arrived at the café after a call from Will stating that Bella had headed out to confront Sophie. There concerns were justify upon them having seen two black jeeps pulling away.

"My guess is that Dr Denman has already made her move." Said Rikki.

"Then this time we must go in all guns blazing." Shadow and Emma turn this in a making out session.

"Will you guys stop making out. Cos we need to come up with a plan which does not involving charging in like killers."

They then turned around to both Cleo and Rikki "Let's go because has yet we don't know what she is up to."

In that instant the girls dived into the water from the Marina, and has they changed into mermaids proceed towards the exit of the Marina at super speed.

Unknown Island- 16:00pm

The Island itself seemed to be almost empty expect for a small base located just beyond the trees with a full naked Bella tie up a wooden pole and being watched by a dozen off guards armed with 9MM pistols.

While Sophia was setting up the makeshift lab in a nearby tent. Bella turned her head away on seeing Dr Denman approaching.

"Just because I kidnapped you it doesn't mean that I plan to do any more testing on your species." Said Dr Denman.

"What do you want with me then?" Emma asked.

"You see I could easily allow these men to rape you. But this time I am going to allow Sophia to choose your fate, after of course she finishes setting up the lab." Said Dr Denman

Not long after Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Shadow ventured onto the Island, in turn charging back into human but they had also noticed Dr Denman's boat moor on the manmade Jetty.

"We have found the right place." Said Cleo and Emma.

"Just like before I will go around the back, while you girls attacked from the front." Said Shadow.

"Luckily for you we will be able distract them with a storm." Said Rikki.

The girls proceed towards the trees. On arriving at the tree Shadow headed towards the back the base, after placing her right hand into a fist motion and using Invisibility to turn himself invisible.

Cleo, Rikki and Emma meanwhile combined their powers to create a storm. There was a lighting storm, mixed with 300 MPH winds which sweep crossed the entire base. Due to the lighting strikes and 300 Mph winds the guards currently even point their weapons at girls with their pistols dropping to the ground.

"Forget her has we have to get out of here now!" A guard shouted.

Only a short time later the camp looked as if it was nothing more than an abandon base due to the few remaining guards have fled from the base. Moments later the storm subsided has the girls lowered their hands.

"The rest is up to Shadow." The girls agreed upon seeing signs that Bella had been hold in the yard.

Shadow on the other hand had spotted a now full dressed Bella being forced to live inside of manmade cage with Dr Denman and even Sophie watching from behind the scenes.

"You should be thanks thankful that I didn't choose the option to re run test on you." Said Sophie.

"If my hands weren't tied then right now you would be nothing more than a harden crystal." Said Emma.

"So your friends are already mounting a rescues, but thanks to these enforced fences they won't be getting in here anytime soon." Said Dr Denman.

Dr Denman and Sophie were forced backwards by a blot of lighting which struck near their feet due to Shadow using Electrokinesis with her left hand. Much to the delight of Bella both Dr Denman and Sophie were then levitating in the air due to Shadow having followed up by using her Aerokinesis.

To the demand of both Dr Denman and Sophie, Shadow did DE clock that second. "Now unless you want to be sent flying with the fishes. Then firstly you let Bella out of the cage and secondly never again step foot at the golden coast." Said Shadow.

Surprisingly both Dr Denman and Sophie surrendered to Shadow with Sophie even going has far as letting Bella out of the cage.

"So Sophie are you going to stand by the vow which you gave to your brother who is also my boyfriend." Said Bella.

"…All I can say Bella is that you should be glad that you have sure a powerful mermaid." Said Sophie.

"And has for me Shadow I also vow that if I do return then I will become your sex slave." Said Denman.

To be continued


	9. Shadow's twisted fate

A/V: contains part of a rape scene

Chapter 8*: Shadow's twisted fate.

Cleo was now working at the Sea World Marine Park as a Manger, after accepting the position from Mrs Geddes. Not long after left Celo's office, but before she head out on her first swift has manger did Miss Chatham appearing in front of her.

"Be aware of the solar eclipse," Miss Chatham warned Cleo.

"Why be aware has now we are not affected by the moon? And is this eclipse just like the lunar eclipse three years ago?" Cleo asked.

Miss Chatham expression changed to a worried expression. "Am sorry Cleo but is the opposite of a lunar eclipse has it can restore a mer persons lost powers, and the only reason why I warn you is because it is also able to counteract anything containing moonlight." Said Miss Chatham

"As I thought this rare eclipse has little to no effect on us." Said Cleo.

"It may not have an affect you, Rikki, Bella and Emma, but what about Shadow has doesn't she wear a crystal which stores moonlight. In any case you must keep Shadow out of the solar eclipse, cos am unsure what effect it will have on Shadow especial since her crystal cracked." Said Miss Chatham.

Rikki's café- 11:00am

Rikki, Bella and Lewis had just been served drinks by a waitress has they themselves awaited the arrival of Emma. Moments later Emma turned up at café and almost as quick joined Rikki, Bell and Lewis.

"Why did you want to meet without my girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"Because Emma we want to make sure that you didn't allow Shadow out during tonight's solar eclipse." Lewis answered.

"Are you suggesting that not even her crystal will protect her?" Emma asked.

"No. Has not even Miss Chatham knows what would have if she went out into the solar eclipse which can counteract the effects of anything that stores moonlight." Rikki and Bella answered.

An hour later…

Shadow had just surfaced at the centre of the moon pool. She then proceed out of the moon pool, in turn changing back into Human.

"Now then it time to retest by powers." Shadow thought to herself.

Shadow turned towards the moon pool and began by using her Hydrokinesis to create a three headed water dragon from the moon pool. She then followed with her left hand by using Electrokinesis to summon fourth and strike the water with a lightning bolt.

"So electric can greatly enhanced the effects of water." Shadow said to herself.

Suddenly Shadow's powering was interrupt by the arrival of Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma who had just surfaced at centre of the moon pool, after they swam though the underwater entrance with Shadow having already lowered both of her hands.

"Is there something you girls want to speak about?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and it about you remaining indoors for tonight." The girls answered.

"And why's that has Lewis already told be about tonight's solar eclipse." Said Shadow.

"Then our about if you come by mine tomorrow night." Said Cleo.

That afternoon…

Cleo, Rikki and Bella had gathered back at Cleo's house. They were closely followed by Shadow and Emma who entered house though the open door holding hands.

"Say Cleo, Where's Lewis?" Emma and Shadow asked.

"He go out camp with the guys." Cleo answered.

"Anyway it would best if we remain here tonight." Said Rikki and Bella.

Within moments the Moon passed in front of the sun, and create a solar eclipse which raised to above the moon pool. "Are you alright Shadow." The girls stated upon seeing Shadow staring to the skies from the window.

Shadow herself however was already under the influence of the solar eclipse due to the moonlight within the crystal glowing into her eyes to which she then response to the girls by moving her right hand into a fist motion and using Invisibility to turn herself invisible.

"We have to hurry to Mako Island." Said Emma.

On seeing the back the door opening the girls took their change and rushed towards it. Only for the door to be banged shut mainly cos of Shadow using her Aerokinesis with her left hand, but followed by Shadow who had already used her Hydro-Cryokinesis to freeze the door shut from the outside.

"Dam it! She has frozen us in." Said Rikki.

Meanwhile Shadow de cloaked and dived into the water from her jetty, has the solar eclipse was drawing her towards Mako Island. And after having changing into a mermaid Shadow headed towards Mako Island at super speed.

Back inside the house Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma were still trying to open the back door, with Rikki even using Hydro-Thermokinesis on it. This also had no effect on door but luckily for the girls Lewis had return home inn orders to pick his camping bag,

"Why are you girls trying to force the back door open?" Lewis asked.

"Because darling warning seems to be coming true." Cleo answered her boyfriend.

"Then we best go to Marina and borrow Zane's zodiac boat." Said Lewis.

"Though I hope that Shadow's moon ring is able to strengthen the effects of her crystal." Said Emma.

20 minutes later…

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma were dropped off at the Marina by their boyfriends Lewis, Zane and Will who about to take off on their camping trip. The girls however requested that Zane leads them to his zodiac boat.

"Hunni, I thought you said that you had nothing to which could cause the solar eclipse to affect you." Said Zane.

"It not that darling but we still don't know what effect this will have on Shadow." Said Rikki.

Zane stepped out of the car and lead the girls towards his zodiac boat which moored in centre of the Marina. The girls then stepped onto the Zodiac boat, but when Rikki tried to start the boat nothing happen which surprised Zane the most.

"Zane, it seems that your boat is broken." Said Emma.

"I don't see how since I haven't used since I bought the café." A confused Zane said.

"If this doesn't work then I guess we have no choice but to wait until the morning." Said Cleo.

"It would better thus way because at least we know that we have nothing to worry about." Said Bella.

Mako Island- 8:00pm

By this time and has solar eclipse was still above the moon pool Shadow was in grave dance due to solar corona raising up from the moon pool having already surrounded her, with both the moon ring and crystal violently pulsing out of control.

Shadow was even screaming in pain has the solar corona completely encased the moon ring and crystal. Within moments a dome of moonlight combined exploded from the explosion of both the moon ring and crystal.

(Flashback)

12 years ago

Shadow was afraid and crying has she was full naked and tied up to a bed inside of a cold dark room. And within second she pledged for the group of men to leave her own, but instead forced Shadow in a gang rape has one guy took Shadow from the bottom.

And has her ass was riding the guy's cock, the second guy started pounding her clit with his cock, with the third guy fucking her mouth with his cock and the fourth guy wanking over her breasts.

Within minutes Shadow could only taste cum from the third guy who forced her to sallow every last drop, with her breasts also completely covered by the cum from the fourth guy, and both her ass and clit having been filled with the cum from the first and second guy.

"Come in guys has no one cares if she is missing from a care home." The fourth guy then bounded tape to her mouth upon 5 other guys entering the room.

(End of flash back)

The next morning….

The girls swam though the underwater entrance to the moon pool, before they surfaced within its centre. On surfacing they saw that Shadow was nowhere in sight with them only having managed to pick up the fragments of both the crystal and Moon ring.

"Shadow! Where are you?" The girls shouted out loud.

To be continued in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch meets the H20 mermaid's movie.


End file.
